movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style)
Nikkdisneylover8390's Movie Spoof of "The Pagemaster." '' ''Cast: *''Richard Tyler (Live-Action)-Mowgli (The Jungle Book)'' *''Richard Tyler (Animated)-Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents)-Pacha and Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Adventure-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Fantasy-Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Horror-Winnie the Pooh'' *''Pagemaster-King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mr. Dewey (Librarian)-Clayton (Tarzan)'' *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde-Gaston Beauty and the Beast) and Sweetums (The Muppets)'' *''Captain Ahab-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Moby Dick-Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Long JohnSilver-Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas)'' *''Dragon-The Great Animal (The Swan Princess)'' *''Neighborhood Kids-Kids (The Powerpuff Girls)'' ''Chapters: #The Pagemaster part 1-Main Title/Mowgli's Fear'' #''The Pagemaster part 2-Acrophobia/Statistics'' #''The Pagemaster part 3-Mr. Clayton's Library'' #''The Pagemaster part 4-Mowgli Finds a Rotunda/Knocked Out'' #''The Pagemaster part 5-Mowgli Becomes Animated/Fievel's Journey Begins'' #''The Pagemaster part 6-Enter Tigger/Giant Squid Attack'' #''The Pagemaster part 7-Kanga'' #''The Pagemaster part 8-Horror Section/Meet Winnie the Pooh'' #''The Pagemaster part 9-Dr. Gaston and Mr. Sweetums'' #''The Pagemaster part 10-'The Land of Adventure' #The Pagemaster part 11-Captain Facilier's Bear Hunt'' #''The Pagemaster part 12-Captured by Pirates/Long John Ratcliffe'' #''The Pagemaster part 13-Treasure Island/Mutiny'' #''The Pagemaster part 14-Kanga and Pooh to the Rescue/Tigger Insults Pooh'' #''The Pagemaster part 15-Fievel's Library Card/Tigger's Apology'' #''The Pagemaster part 16-Fantasy Section/"Whatere You Imagine"'' #''The Pagemaster part 17-The Great Animal/Tigger and Kanga's Courtship'' #''The Pagemaster part 18-Fievel's Courage/Swallowed Whole'' #''The Pagemaster part 19-'Look to the Books'/The Beanstalk'' #''The Pagemaster part 20-Fievel's Conquest/Back to the Real World'' #''The Pagemaster part 21-Check Out/New Courage'' #''The Pagemaster part 22-Home At Last/A Happy Ending'' #''The Pagemaster part 23-End Credits/"Dream Away"'' ''Movie used: *The Pagemaster (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies used: *The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' *''The Swan Princess Christmas (2012)'' *''Fantasia (1940)'' *''Fantasia 2000 (1999)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Return to Neverland (2002)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997)'' ''Voices: *Macaulay Culkin'' *''Christopher Lloyd'' *''Patrick Stewart'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Ed Begley Jr.'' *''Mel Harris'' *''Leonard Nimoy'' *''George Hearn'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Dorian Harewood'' *''Ed Gilbert'' *''Richard Erdman'' *''Fernando Escandon'' *''Robert Picardo'' *''Phil Hartman'' *''Canan J. Howell'' *''Alexis Kirschner'' *''Jessica Kirschner'' *''Guy Mansker'' *''Brandon McKay'' *''Stephen Sheehan'' *''Bruce Reitherman'' *''Haley Joel Osment'' *''Phillip Glassers'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Kath Soucie'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Billy Connolly'' *''Joe Baker'' *''Verna Felton'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''David Kirschner'' *''Baddwing'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''CoolZDane'' *''epicrapfan73'' *''yru17'' ''Dedicated to: *Macaulay Culkin'' *''Christopher Lloyd'' *''Leonard Nimoy'' *''James Horner'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Pagemaster Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies